Sun, Sea and Sex The Vincent series
by Jedi40
Summary: A day spent watching a hot fisherman turns into the catch of a life time. Note: This series contains adult themes, extreme sexual content, and some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sun, Sea and Sex**_

_**By Jedi**_

**Cast: Vincent and my alter ego Terri Wilson **

Part 1 of the Vincent series.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and trademarks of Dawson's Creek belong to their respective writers, Sony Pictures and Columbia TriStar Television. This is a work of fan fiction and done for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made. All other characters that I create are my own and may not be used without my permission. Any resemblances to persons living or dead is coincidental.

Ever since I docked my BayLiner 22' cabin cruiser across from his fishing boat I could not take my eyes off of him.

I watched him as I sunned myself on the back deck of my boat, his well tanned body, the dark spiky bed head hair, and a muscled hairy chest that just about had me panting every time I saw it. To bad I did not know his name.

As the sun beat down on me I drifted off to sleep, soon I became a wear that something was blocking it. I looked up from behind my sunglasses and there he was standing near the stern of my boat looking down at me.

"Pardon me Ms?"

"Wilson, Terri Wilson" I said. "And you are?

"Vincent, just call me Vincent just like everyone else does around here" he said

"Ok Vincent what can I do for you?"

"Our shower is broken and I was wondering if I could borrow yours to clean up a bit?"

"Well I don't normally let total strangers use my shower, but you look like you could use a hot shower after all that work you have done" I said. "Go right ahead, it is on the starboard side near the bow".

"Thank you so much Ms. Wilson" he said and started toward the bow.

"Please just call me Terri" I called after him and he turned to look back at me.

"Ok Terri" he said and he raised his eyebrow at me before heading back toward the bow.

I could hear the shower running before I realized I had not told him where the towels were. I headed toward the closet where they were kept when the door to the head opened up and there he stood, dripping wet and naked as a Jay bird.

"Oh dear I am so sorry" I said when I realized I was staring at him, blushing I handed him the towel.

"No need to be sorry, I have felt you staring at me as I was working over on the boat my dad owns" he said toweling himself dry.

"And we are both adults so there is no need to be modest" he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

I looked down and I could see his member was rod hard and very big. He walked over to me and looked into my eyes and took a hold of my chin and planted a hard kiss on my lips.

All of a sudden he lifted me off my feet and carried me into the bedroom on the other side of the bow, and laid me on the bed and started taking my shorts and tank top off while kissing me all over my body. Soon we were both naked.

I looked up into his Hazel eyes and I could just see the longing for him to have me in them. I gave him the same look back and then he was kissing me all over my body again.

I nibbled on his pointed ears and I ran my fingers through is hairy chest and he moaned lustfully. I worked my way under his body and I took his member into my mouth and started to work it in and out of my mouth until he came into it with a load moan. His juice tasted so sweet, like honey.

He pulled me back up the bed and started to play with my breasts with his tongue, moving from one breast to the other until I let out a moan as well.

With a pleased look on his face he started to play with my clit with fingers as he trailed kisses down my abdomen as another moan escaped from my lips. He then let his tongue take over playing with my clit as he drove his fingers inside me and finding all of my pleasure spots.

Unable to handle this foreplay any longer I opened my legs wide for him to enter me.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"I have been ready for you since I first laid eyes on you." I replied with a grin on my face.

He smiled back and entered me. He was so big and long I thought I was about to bust wide open.

Soon we got a good rhythm going and he kept driving deeper and deeper with each stroke of his rod I arched my back so he could go even deeper. We both came at the same time moaning in a passion I had never felt before.

"Oh God that was the best sex I have had in a long time" he said.

"Oh it will get better" I replied with a playful look in eyes.

And before he could back his member out of me I locked my legs behind his hips and rolled him over onto his back.

With a startled look on his face I started to ride his rod, grinding it inside me and riding him up and down until he let out the loudest moan yet. Then dripping sweat I collapsed on top of him and we held each other in our arms and fell asleep.

Later on I felt the bed moving, I looked up at Vincent as he headed back across the bow.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to take another shower after all the sex we had"

"Want some company in there?" I said with that playful grin on my face again.

"Sure, you can wash my back" he said with a glint in his eye as he took my hand and led me into the shower, and had me once again before putting on his clothes and kissing me once again before leaving.

"See you around the docks Terri" he said to me.

"And I hope you will need to use my shower again Vincent" I said with a coy look on my face.

He waved and smiled back to me.

I watched him climb up from my boat "The Wave Maker" to the dock and head off into town.

"God what an ass he had as well" I thought to myself and headed back into the cabin.

The End

AN: For those that don't know about him "Vincent" was played by Joe Flanigan in 2 episodes of Dawson's Creek and I just fell in love with the character.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fire at the Docks**_

_**By Jedi**_

Starting: Vincent and my alter ego Terri (she has all the fun)

Part 2 of the Vincent series.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and trademarks of Dawson's Creek belong to their respective writers, Sony Pictures and Columbia TriStar Television. This is a work of fan fiction and done for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made. All other characters that I create are my own and may not be used without my permission. Any resemblances to persons living or dead is coincidental.

It had been 3 long weeks since I took my cabin curser "The Wave Maker" out for a change of scenery.

The only thing I missed more then the town of "Pleasure Cove" was my lover Vincent, we had made love so many times I had lost count. I missed his hairy chest, his strong body and his long thick cock that fitted me like a glove.

It was dusk as I pulled into the cove where I docked my boat and a thick fog was starting to drift across the water. I could barley make out the slip for my boat as I pulled into it and tied my boat to the moorings. By the time I got everything squared away that needed to be shut down, I could not even see the dock or even Vince's fishing boat beyond the thick veil of fog. Sighing I decided to wait for the morning sun to burn the fog off and then jump Vincent the first chance I got.

I took a quick shower and went to bed and dreamt of what we would do to each other when we made love again.

As soon as the sun came into my cabin that morning I got changed quickly and headed toward the stern of the boat and my heart sank…my loves boat was not in its slip across from mine. I grabbed my shoulder bag and locked my boat up and headed to the office of the marina owner. I asked him what had happened to the fishing boat that was docked across from mine and he said it was gone for the season and would not be back for 7 months.

I thanked him and with a heavy heart made my way toward the town to lose myself in not telling Vince goodbye and have one last fuck before he left me. Why had he not told me he was going to be gone for so long before I left I wondered.

I wondered around town for what seemed like hours with tears in my eyes and people asking me if I was all right, it was 5 minutes later before I ran into something and realized it was a person, I said sorry and moved around the person and started to walk away when I heard

"Hey sexy" the voice said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and my heart started to race as I turned around and there was Vincent with a smile on his face and a deep longing in his hazel eyes.

"Vincent?" I said

"Hey" he said still smiling

I squealed with delight and ran into his arms and he picked me up and held me tight.

After what seemed forever he put me down and I asked what I was told by the dock owner.

"Ahhhhh I can explain everything" he started "I could not bear to be away from you that long so I sold off my share of the fishing boat and got a place nearby."

"But why not tell me this before I left" I asked.

"Things happened to fast and I wanted to surprise you when you returned"

"Come on let you show me my new place"

He took my hand and led me to a different part of the marina where all by it's self at the end of a dock was a nice houseboat.

"Well what do you think?" he asked me

"I love it!" I said back

"Wait till you see what I named it" He said with a smirk.

As we moved around to where the door was I could see a plank that read "The Wave Maker II" and I let out a chuckle.

"Well we better make sure that sign is correct" I said to Vincent as he unlocked the door to let us in.

"My thoughts exactly" Vincent said and grabbed me around my waist and started to kiss me all over my face and neck as he walked me to his bedroom.

It was just big enough to hold his large Captains bed that had drawers under it for his clothes, and a bedside table nearby.

We started to rip each others off when I spotted my bag on the floor near the middle of the bed and I remembered what I had inside it, as a thought came to my mind on how to use it on Vince.

As we stood naked near the bed I turned him so his back was to the bed. I could see that he had one hell of a hard on which would make what I had in mind for him all the better.

"Sit on the edge of the bed and lean back" I ordered him

He looked at me and then sat liked I asked me to; I kneeled and spread his legs and started to suck on his cock deeply. I used my hands to play with his balls and cheeks.

While I was sucking on his cock and had one of his balls in my hand I was able to get my bag open and took out the dildo that was inside it and before he knew what happened I had it up his ass. He arched his back and let out a moan as I turned it on and he came in my mouth at the same time.

"You seemed to have learned some new tricks since you were out at sea" he said panting with a coy look to his face as I removed the dildo from his ass.

I smiled back to him as he pulled me up onto the bed and started to fuck me like he never did before.

I came more then once and gasping for breath I let out a load moan as he had used the dildo to double penetrate me.

He smirked at me and then made wild love to me again. He played my clit with his tongue and drove me nuts till I begged for his cock to be in me again. He drove deep inside me as I played his chest hair and kissed him deeply and nibbled on his pointed ears as I came again.

As we at last lay side by side spent on his bed in the sweat of our love making, I felt him move off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I have one more surprise for you" he replied as he went to another room to get something.

He came back with his hand behind his back, and then sat down next to me on the bed.

"I never want to be without you ever again" he said "And I don't want you to be with anyone but me". And he took his arm from behind his back and his hand was an open ring box with a lovely engagement ring inside.

He took it out and said "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will" and smiled as he slipped it onto my finger.

I gave him a deep kiss and then pushed him back on the bed and started to stroke his cock till it was hard and then I rode him hard like I never had before.

"You are the best thing that ever happened in my life" I said to him

"Same here sweetie" He said hugging me as we both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hawt Honeymoon**_

_**By Jedi**_

Part 3 of the Vincent series.

Note: Vincent now has a last name Sullivan

**Disclaimer:** All characters and trademarks of Dawson's Creek belong to their respective writers, Sony Pictures and Columbia TriStar Television. This is a work of fan fiction and done for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made. All other characters that I create are my own and may not be used without my permission. Any resemblances to persons living or dead is coincidental.

As they drove toward the marina to where their houseboat "The Wave Maker 2" was kept, Terri's mind still could not get over what had happened over the last four hours.

She was now married to the hottest man she had ever laid eyes on. As she walked down the isle she still could not believe the god that stood in front of the church was about to be her husband.

He stood there dressed to the nines, freshly shaven but still had the untamable hair that she loved so much. As her father gave him her hand, he gave her a smirk that just about melted her. As they stood there listening to the priest they could feel their lust for each other growing stronger by the minute, but with the large crowd watching them it was the only thing that kept them from dropping to the floor right there and going for it.

They said their vows and when the priest said "you may now kiss the bride" Vincent gave her one of the longest lip locks she had ever had. It was so long that his best man had to just about pry them apart.

At the reception it was even worse for them, they had tried more then once to creep away to some room or closet for a quickie, but they had been caught by either a friend, family member or on their last try by the owner of the banquet hall as they tired to open one of the store rooms doors to calm their lust for a bit till they got home. But no such luck.

At long last the party was over and once changed into their regular clothes they were on their way home for their honeymoon. They had no need to go any place fancy for a honeymoon so they decided to stay home for it. And that suited both of them just fine.

As they neared the parking lot Vincent pulled over to the side of the road and reached behind her seat and brought out a blindfold. Giving him a quirky look "What's with the blindfold?" Terri asked, "I have a surprise for you so put this on till I tell you, you can remove it." Vincent said with that cocky grin on his face. Once the blindfold was in place he pulled into the parking lot got out and went around to her side and helped her out of the car and helped her walk to where their houseboat could be seen from the upper dock area.

Turning her so she was facing their home he said "You can remove the blindfold now". She hesitated for a minute before removing it and she let out a gasp of shock. Their old home now had a new upper floor with a deck and what looked like a hot tub on it.

"What happen here?" Terri asked Vincent

"Well, while you were out of state visiting your parents and getting ready for the wedding, I had some friends of mine build on our very own master suite as a gift to my wife". He could see tears in the corners of her eyes for what he had done for her and he dipped his down toward hers and kissed her tears away.

"The new suite has a king sized bed, his and hers closets, and in the bathroom a tub that can fit two people in it" he said wiggling his eyebrows in a sexy manner. Looking up into his hazel eyes "I can't wait to see it my love" she said and brought his lips down to meet hers and gave him a deep kiss that made him rock hard in 10 seconds. Rubbing his bulging cock with her hip he grabbed her hand and just about ran down to their home. As they came a round the front of it he started to fish around in his pockets for the keys.

"Damn"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I was in such a hurry to get to the church that I locked the keys inside the house" he said with a sigh.

"Well you better think of something soon or we will just have to strip down and do it here and now" Terri said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"That's fine with me, but I don't think the neighbors or the marina owner would care for it" he said.

He moved her off to one side and gave the door a kick that opened it, only to have it rebound off the wall and close on them again.

Terri let out a snort of laughter and then a gasp when he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a fireman would. Once more he kicked the door open and ran in before it closed on them again. Once safe inside he let her off his shoulder and cupping her face gave her a long deep kiss that made her whole body shudder with passion. Ripping open his blue button down shirt and removing it from him, she ran her fingers through his chest hair while still in a deep kiss. He tensed as her hands made their way down his chest and into his pants to play with his cock.

Gasping he drew back from her and removed her top and then in each others embrace they walked over to the kitchen table where he lifted her up onto it and returned to kissing her, while playing with her hardened breasts.

His breath on her neck and body sent her whole being on fire while he played with her. Unable to stand it much longer she undid his fly and let his huge penis out to play. Long and thick she loved the way it felt inside her. She started stroking it with her hand faster till he felt him jerk in her hand and then came, his sweet juice was on her hand and she licked it off while he panted in ecstasy.

With a quirk of his brow he laid her on the table and removed her pants but found no panties. Looking up to her face, he could see that she wanted to do him as soon as they got home panties be damned.

Grinning he opened her legs wide and knelt on the floor between them, and then he started to kiss and lick his way up one leg and down the other. Terri let out a deep moan when he got near the place she loved to have him in only to let out a sigh when he skipped that place and moved on down the other leg. On and on this torment with his kisses and tongue went till he knew she was ready to peak. As he neared her nest he open her folds and drove two fingers deep inside her making her arch her back as he moved his fingers in and out of her while his tongue danced over her clit, the rhythm of his fingers had her mind reeling.

He removed is fingers and in a stoop he drove his cock deep inside her right to its hilt and started pumping inside her. She locked her arms around his neck and kissed him again and nibbled on his pointy ears while he drove deeper and deeper with each thrust. She locked her ankles behind his tight ass and pushed into it to match the rhythm of his strokes.

Soon as she thought she couldn't stand it any longer she came at last in a gasp of pure bliss, after a few more thrusts he climaxed as well.

Panting and dripping sweat they lay on the table wiped out.

"So, when do we break in the bed? Or are we going to keep doing it here?" Terri said gasping.

"Very soon." Vincent said lying on his side so he could look at her, and with that sly look to his face that made her body ache. "But you do know how much I love doing it on tables."

"That I do" Terri said as she ran her hand down his back and gave his ass a squeeze. Grinning they embraced and kissed each others bodies until her back started to hurt.

"OK hun, I think it would be time try the bed or my back will to sore for any sex"

Vincent stood up and helped Terri off it and then picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom like she weighed nothing.

Setting her down in front of the bedroom door he opened it up and watched as her jaw dropped. Inside was a huge 4 poster bed with matching style dressers and night stands. The floor was hardwood and was a light cherry color with a cream colored area rug around the bed, and the walls were in a soft earth tone.

Taking her hand he led her over to the bed and turned the blush colored sheets down and placed her in the middle of the bed, then got in himself.

He looked into her pale blue eyes and drunk in her beauty. Her curves were soft and her skin was like a babies and not a mark on it any where, except from their table sex, that had left a line on the small of her back. He rubbed it in such a way that it sent chills up and down her body.

Moaning deep from his rubbing she took his cock and stroked it till it became rock hard again. The man was nothing but insatiable with lust. Opening her legs she guided his cock into herself as he let out a moan deep in his throat and started thrusting slow at first and then going faster and faster. She locked her ankles around his waist and met him stroke for stroke.

Gasping in passion she climaxed and soon he came as well as his warm seed spread inside her. Still inside her and very hard, he turned her on her side and was now behind her and once again started pumping deep inside her. Terri gasped as it felt like he was going deeper and deeper to her core with each thrust and she had never felt any thing like this before.

With his hot breath on her neck sending her over the edge again and she screamed as she climaxed again and after a few more thrusts Vincent came as well.

Panting and dripping from their love making they lay side by side exhausted. Terri played with his chest hair between her fingers as Vincent was still gasping from their sex.

As sleep started to claim them Vincent propped up on one of his arms as Terri snuggled close to him. "I love you Mrs. Vincent Sullivan" he said. "And I love you as well Mr. Vincent Sullivan" she replied and as she could no longer keep her eyes open and drifted off to sleep in his arms. Brushing aside a stand of hair that had fallen across her face, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and nuzzled her neck as he to drifted off.

Terri woke as the sun started to filter in through the windows nearby. Vincent was spooned up behind her with one arm draped over the middle of her body. Reaching behind her she stroked his jawline feeling his beard starting to return. She loved the way it felt on her skin as he would brush it against different parts of her body setting it on fire as he did so.

Moving as careful as she could she was able to untangle herself from the sheet and Vincent without waking him up and headed for the bathroom.

Once again she could not believe her eyes as she took the master bathroom. It had his and hers under the counter mounted sinks. The counters were done in a faux marble in a light bluish tone that matched the large 12x12 ceramic tiles on the floor and the lower half of the walls. The upper half of the walls was done in a very pale blue almost the same as her eye color. Around the corner from the sink area she found a large shower with multiple heads on the walls, a bench to sit or have sex on. And over head two very large rain shower heads that she could not wait to try out.

On the other side of the room was the toilet and a very lager closet filled with towels and bubble bath soap in various scents. She picked out one that had a light rose scent to it and turned to what was the centerpiece of the bathroom.

On the far wall across from the door she entered from was a large tub that (as Vincent said) could not only fit two people in it, but she could be at one side and he at the other and they could touch toe to toe. A smile crossed her face at the ideas that came to her mind of the things she was going to try out in this tub with her husband she reached across the middle of the tub and turned the tap on until it was just hot enough for her to stand, then closed the drain and poured in the bubble bath and sat on the edge while the tub filled.

The wall behind the tub was made of glass blocks that gave them privacy and still allowed light into the room. Once the tub was filled to her liking she got in and let the hot water soothe her sex weary muscles, she laid her head back on the built in pillow and let out a deep sigh as the water worked it's magic on her body. She must have dozed off since all of a sudden she felt warm lips on hers and opened her eyes to meet Vincent's hungry gaze. He cupped the sides of her face and deepened his kiss as her hands caressed his body. Pulling away from her he grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap and worked up a good lather and then walked around the tub so he was behind her and washed her back.

His strong hands felt so good on her back as he washed away the dried sweat from it and moving the hair away from the back of neck he kissed it with his hot breath that sent chills of longing through her body. Terri tilted her head back so she could see Vincent looking down at her.

"Get your ass in this tub now" she said with a coy look on her face.

"You're the boss" he said with a quirk of his brow, and moved to the front of the tub and climbed in. Only to her shock he moved to the opposite side of the tub, laid back and closed his eyes with a sigh. Anger and hurt raced through her soul as he just laid there at his end and not said a word to her.

She started to get out of the tub then thought of away to get back for hurting her this way. Vincent felt the water move in the tub as she got out, but then he felt more ripples in the water coming closer to him. Opening one eye and then the other in shock for what he saw coming toward him. Terri was on her hands and knees in the water slowly making her way toward him with a look on her face that burned right through him.

His body responded to her look faster then he thought it would and his cock hardened and jerked as her bush brushed him as she continued to move up his body. Once face to face she grabbed him in such a way that he had no choice but to look her in the eye.

"This will teach you to ignore me" and planted a deep kiss on his lips, and then moved her tongue to taste every inch of his mouth. Then moving so fast he did not know what happened she impaled herself on his member in such a way that left him gasping. She started to ride him fast at first and then slowing down and then building up again. Vincent's hands clawed the sides of the tub at the torment she was giving him. And after what seemed an eternity he climaxed, but she had him caught inside her.

His hair dripping with sweat and from the heat of the water "Hun what are you doing?" he said breathlessly.

"I am teaching you a lesson" she said with a glint in her eye as she rode him once more until she herself let out a moan as she came at last.

Spent she cuddled him while she tried to catch her breath from the love making they had gone through, but continued to stroke his member until he jerked as he came again.

"That is the kind of lesson I could get used to having". He said in a boyish fashion that made her look at him.

He wore that Han Solo grin on his face and she knew she had been had.

"You did all that on purpose?" "Of course, I love playing with you" Vincent said with a devil may care attitude. And ducked as she splashed him with water and that soon ended up in a splash war between the two of them and more water on the floor then in the tub. "I don't know about you but all this play has made me hungry" "Yeah I could some thing to nibble on" she said as her teeth clinked together near his ear. Vincent smacked her backside playfully as she got out of the tub and put on a short robe from a hanger near the sinks and headed down to make breakfast. It took sometime for Terri to find the pans and ingredients she needed for breakfast and laid them out on the large center island. After 5 minutes she heard what was left of the water in the tub being let out, and not long after that the sounds of Vincent's bare feet coming downstairs. "I think you took the wrong robe." Turning around to face him she tried not to laugh at what she saw, the robe hit him high on his waist and showed his balls and member very well. "Sorry I thought they were unisex ones." she said with a giggle to her voice as she could not get the vision of him dressed like that out of her head. She bent down to grab another pan and all of a sudden Vincent had his arms around her when she came up. Damn the man was fast and silent when need be. "So what do you want for breakfast?" she asked him. "You." he replied holding her even closer to him. She could feel the heat coming off his body. "I am being serious." "So am I" he said in a tone that melted her. He turned her around and lifted her up onto the counter of the island and opened her robe and let it fall from her body. Leaning back on her elbows she could feel the heat in her own body rise as he kissed her all over her body and played with her hard nipples with his tongue. She cupped his sac in one hand as he rose up to play with her lips sending a shudder though his body as he groaned deep in his throat. Stepping away from her, he spread her legs wide and plunged his face into her wet mound making her gasp as he sent his tongue in and out of her so fast that it left her dizzy. He played with her clit with his thumb as his tongue continued to please her. Gasping she came at last as her body spasmed in total pleasure. But Vincent was far from done with her, with lust in his eyes he drove his hard cock deep inside her to the hilt that sent even more shudders though her body with each of his thrusts. Arching her back he went in deeper and deeper inside her hot wet body. She ran her hands through his bed head hair and gave him a nip on his lip. Wrapping her legs around his waist he drove in even deeper, he let out a hiss as her nails raked his back as she climaxed and after a few more thrusts he came as well. Breathing hard and both spent they lay embraced on the counter. Looking down at her husband she asked "So are you going to let me cook something for breakfast or not?" Sighing he said "OK but only to keep my strength up for later." "You are incorrigible you know that right?" she said with a laugh. "I would not have it any other way." he replied and moved off her and stepped back as she got down from the counter. "So would you set the table while I cook?" "Sure but I think your hot already" he said in that playful tone of his. "But can I have my robe please, I don't want anyone going by and calling the cops on me for indecent exposure." "I don't know I think you would look sexy behind bars" Terri said with a coy look to her face. Grabbing the robe from the counter she tossed it to him. "Oh ha ha, for that remark I should let you cook in the buff" and he tossed her robe to her and she went to work cooking as he set the table. Vincent brought hot coffee over and poured it into their mugs as Terri dished out their meal onto plates and set it down on the tablemats. "Oops I forgot something" and she walked over to the fridge and got out a can of whipped cream and set it down on the table near her side. She had made a good size stack of pancakes, eggs and bacon for both of them. All the sex play and having not eating much at the reception had made her very hungry. They both dug into their food like it was something they had never had before. "Could I please have the whipped cream for my pancakes?" Vincent asked her. "Sure hun" she replied and before he knew what happened she sprayed him with it. Wiping the cream out of his eyes Vincent glared at her and said "Oh you are so dead for doing that" with a quirk to his brow as he stood up and made for her side. Squealing Terri jumped out of her chair, ran around the island and took off as fast as she could up the stairs with Vincent hot on her heals. The End

AN: Part 4 will be coming soon as long as rl behaves it's self.


End file.
